


Warm Up, Cool Down

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuron (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Bottom Shiro, Intercrural Sex, It is now, M/M, Multi, Sparring, That wasn't a tag??, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), semi-public blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: After a sparring session that leaves Keith putting himself down for being carelessly distracted and in turn, losing the mock fight, Shiro and Kuron help him out with a specific kind of cool down that he finds hard to refuse.





	Warm Up, Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup folks, I finished this about twenty minutes ago.
> 
> This is a part of the Keith Birthday Exchange and is gifted to BlueyBlues over on [Tumblr!](http://blueyblues.tumblr.com)! I really hope you like this mess of threesome I mostly wrote while running on .02% of sleep and jacked up on five cups of coffee.
> 
> The last exchange I was a part of, you made an amazing gift for me so to hear that you were my partner for this I got super excited and wanted to make something that I really hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> Go check out the other gifts for this exchange over on the Keith Birthday Exchange's [Tumblr,](https://keith-birthday-exchange.tumblr.com) the mods are awesome for putting this event together, there are already some great gifts, and I'm so excited to see the rest.
> 
> This isn't Beta read, so any mistakes are entirely my own.
> 
> So without further ado, I present to you, Keith, Shiro, and Kuron Sexy Timez!

Keith can’t help but smirk at Kuron’s shocked face when he manages to pin him to the floor, knee braced hard on his lower back and wrists clasped tightly within Keith’s hands.

“Yield.” He says, voice low and almost a growl, the way Kuron exhales shakily not going unnoticed.

He goes to open his mouth, whether to finally call it quits or no, Keith’s unsure, as there’s suddenly an arm wrapping around him and pulling him back, and Keith has to let go of Kuron in order to twist and fight in this newcomer’s grasp, realising belatedly it’s Shiro as he’s then the one pinned down.

Now it’s Shiro who smirks down at him, holding him down in a way that Keith can only twitch against, thinking of the several ways he could attempt to break out of this, the least amount of damage being a broken bone or three. The new tech of Shiro’s prosthetic giving him countless advantages.

“Yield.” Shiro says, Keith’s own words thrown right back at him, his vision darkening some, and he opens his eyes to see Kuron standing over them, arms folded as he smiles down at Keith.

“Fuck you guys.” Keith spits, but Shiro just holds him down harder, his grip all the more tighter, and Keith gasps at the growing strain in his arm.

“Yield.” Shiro repeats, harsher, and Keith grits his teeth against the pain. “Face it, Keith.” Shiro starts, looking around the training deck. “There’s barely any escape from this, and if you do manage, you’re going to have to break your arm in the process. And if you do do that, there’s another enemy at the ready.” Kuron hums in agreement, and Keith huffs, slumping.

“Fine…” He breathes, leg kicking weakly. “I yield.”

Shiro smiles, carefully letting go of Keith, helping ease his arms into a more natural angle, rubbing at his shoulders soothingly.

“You did great today,” He says, and Keith huffs, rolling onto his back once Shiro fully lets up, both Shiro and Kuron standing over him.

“You did,” Kuron agrees, holding out a hand for Keith to take, helping him up. “I was just about to yield when Shiro got a hold of you.”

Keith grumbles slightly, walking off to the side of the room and grabbing a towel, patting at his face. He feels two pairs of eyes on him, almost boring into him when he grabs a water pouch and foregoes using the straw in order to push the opening to his lips and suck its contents dry in a couple large gulps.

“Yeah well, it means you distracted me.” Keith says after he’s had his drink, looking at the wall, brow furrowed as he relays his mistakes. “I should have kept my eyes peeled, remembered that Shiro was also a part of the fight, but I didn’t. I was so focused on getting you to yield I didn’t notice him coming, and in the end, it was my undoing.”

Keith rubs at his temple, shaking his head.

“I was stupid.”

Kuron and Shiro share a glance, and if the situation were any different, the sight would be near comical, two men who are almost completely identical looking to one another, having a silent conversation.

They seem to come to a mutual agreement, Shiro nodding once before he’s walking up to Keith, laying a comforting but firm hand upon his shoulder, squeezing carefully.

“We all make mistakes, Keith.” He starts, and Keith scoffs, rolling his eyes, but Shiro stares at him hard, and Keith almost wavers under the intense gaze. Almost. “No, Keith, don’t be like that. We all make mistakes. Today’s sparring was all in good fun, it wasn’t serious, so there’s no need to call yourself stupid or reprimand yourself for your actions.”

Keith slowly relaxes his stance, staring up at Shiro with his lips pressed in a thin line, unsure how to respond. Shiro sighs, stepping closer until Keith has to tilt his head up the necessary couple inches to continue looking Shiro in the eye.

“I made several mistakes today. My offence at the beginning was sloppy, Kuron’s defence wasn’t the smoothest, either. Today was just us three having fun, we weren’t thinking too much of it besides pin the other down.” Keith can’t help but smile a little at that, almost smirking, and Shiro smiles back. “See? Stop beating yourself up…relax, have fun. We all know you deserve it.”

“Yeah well, so do you.” Keith counters, and Shiro shrugs.

“Never said I didn’t…”

He leans down, his breath ghosting over Keith’s lips before he’s closing the gap between them, kissing Keith slowly, and Keith sighs into the gesture, arms raising to grip Shiro’s shoulders as his head tilts, Shiro mirroring him in order to deepen the kiss.

“That how it’s gonna be?” Keith breathes out between kisses, sucking at Shiro’s lip, feeling his low laugh as it courses through him, making heat languidly swirl within his lower stomach.

“That’s how it’s gonna be.” Shiro responds, licking into Keith’s mouth when his lips part, allowing him to do so, and Keith moans softly, gasping when he feels hands aside from Shiro’s, though feeling almost exactly the same, besides the stark difference in tech, smoothing over the tops of his thighs, taking a hold of him just beneath the swell of his ass.

Keith hums, turning his head slightly when Shiro pulls back from their kiss in order to suck marks along his neck, tugging the collar of his shirt aside to bite at Keith’s collarbone, and Keith sucks in a sharp breath at the sting, Shiro’s tongue smoothing over the reddened skin.

Keith’s eyes open slowly, and he smiles, seeing Kuron over his shoulder, and the other man leans forward to kiss Keith, hands tightening their grip on his ass as he presses forward, flush to Keith’s back.

“Maybe we should move this to a bedroom…” Keith tries, noting the way Shiro’s kissing down further still, slowly sinking to his knees. “You know, where no one can potentially walk in on us?”

“Everybody knows we spar for hours,” Shiro says, fingers, both flesh and prosthetic, expertly undoing Keith’s belt, popping the button atop his pants. “And we’ve only been in here for a half hour.” He continues.

“What about supplies?” Keith argues, but it’s meek in the face of Shiro tugging at his boxers enough to have them pulled taut around his thighs, erection in the open for Shiro to ogle at.

The man merely looks up at him with a smirk. “I don’t need supplies to suck your dick.” He says simply, blunt and straight to the point, and then he does just that, taking Keith into his mouth in one fell swallow, emitting a gasp, an uncontrolled buck of hips.

“Fuck-” Keith tilts his head back, onto Kuron’s shoulder with a drawn out groan, before looking down. “Fuck, yeah baby, just like that….” Keith murmurs, his hand coming down, fingers running through sweat-dampened tresses and pushing them back off of Shiro’s forehead.

Shiro’s eyes open, and he looks up at Keith, and he’s so beautiful, Keith thinks, on his knees for him, mouth so full of cock he’s gagging on it, eyes welling up, growing shiny with unshed tears.

Keith can see Shiro’s erection, as it strains against the fabric of his tight pants, but his hands are on Keith’s hips, slowly trailing up his sides, underneath the hot material of his shirt, and Keith bites his lip to suppress his smirk.

“You’re being so good for me, Takashi…” Keith says, taking pleasure in the way Shiro’s eyes widen a fraction, before they flutter, become heavy lidded as he sucks languidly, like sucking Keith’s dick is his favourite pass time. There’s a small hum, in acknowledgement or confirmation, Keith’s unsure, but it sends vibrations through his cock regardless, and has him gasping, fingers curling in Shiro’s fringe. “Fuck…”

Kuron’s hands join Shiro’s in running up his sides and under his shirt, tugging the material upward until he has it bunched beneath Keith’s armpits, exposing his overly warm skin to the coolness of the room, and Keith shivers as goosebumps begin to form along his arms, his abdomen tensing.

“We should really take this somewhere else…” Keith tries again, his breathing heightened, watching as Shiro pulls his mouth off of his dick, only to angle it upward and trail kisses down its length, sucking at Keith’s sac beneath and making him jolt.

“Ah-” Keith bites his lip in an attempt at stifling his groan, eyes rolling back slightly when Shiro’s teeth sink into the muscle of his inner thigh, tongue smoothing over the evident indents littering his pale skin.

“I guess we should…” Shiro says, voice distant to Keith, his mind slowly growing hazy, his thoughts stilted as Shiro stands before him, looming over him by a couple inches. “Come on, baby…” Shiro’s voice drops, hands moving to pull Keith’s pants back up, fingers tracing along the waistband for a moment.

Keith comes back to himself long enough for them all to head back to their shared quarters, sneaking through the halls like teenagers out after curfew, locking the door behind them.

Kuron grabs Keith, first, tugging him into a kiss consisting of mostly tongue, and Keith grunts, unzipping Kuron’s vest and pushing it off of his shoulders, untucking his undershirt and sliding his hands up and underneath, fingers catching along defined abdominal muscles and scar-free, smooth skin.

He pushes forward, until the backs of Kuron’s knees hit the bed frame and he’s falling back onto the mattress, legs spread and chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths, staring up at Keith.

“Strip.” Keith says, feeling Shiro come up behind him, kissing up his neck as Kuron does as he’s instructed, kicking his boots off and reaching up with shaking fingers to pull down his pants, Keith humming in approval upon realising he wasn’t wearing underwear beneath them.

Kuron lies there, bare and panting on the bed for Shiro and Keith, and Keith bites back a moan, Shiro’s teeth biting into his shoulder, and the action has the other bites Keith has littered over himself throb with the phantom sting of teeth in flesh, his confined dick giving a twitch.

“Come on,” Keith murmurs, lifting his arm and cupping the back of Shiro’s head, tilting his own and baring his neck as Shiro’s tongue smooths up along the sensitive skin. “Kuron’s being so patient for us, I think we should reward him…”

Shiro hums, the sound low and from the back of his throat, his hands going down and tugging at the hem of Keith’s shirt, pulling it up. He has to shift his head back in order to get it off Keith, chucking the material aside and latching back on to Keith’s throat.

“What do you think he deserves…?” Shiro asks, sucking a mark below Keith’s jaw, and Keith exhales shakily, staring down at Kuron, watching the way his erection twitches, a drop of precum slowly running down its length, making Keith smirk breathlessly.

“He deserves to be fucked…” Keith belatedly responds, ignoring the hitch of breath emitting from the man on the bed and turning his head to look at Shiro, who’s biting his lip, suppressing a wicked smile.

“Yeah…?” Shiro says, half a question, half a statement the way he says it, turning his head to look Kuron up and down. “It does look like he wants it…looks like he’s desperate for it…” He continues, voice casual as if they’re discussing the weather, and Keith notes the way Kuron’s fingers curl against the sheets in his peripheral.

Keith eventually looks, too, before stepping forward, crawling between Kuron’s legs, and bending down to kiss him, swallowing his moan.

Keith shushes him, smiling softly at the way Kuron’s panting, he’s barely been touched yet he’s already so worked up, and it’s enough to make Keith practically coo, grabbing onto Kuron’s hip with a steady hand.

“We’ve got you,” He murmurs, Kuron’s head tilting back and into the sheets as Keith kisses the underside of his jaw. “Who do you want first, baby…?” Keith asks, rocking his hips down against Kuron, and the man beneath him moans, no doubt craving the friction, and Keith hums, gripping at his long hair and giving a tug, forcing Kuron’s head to tilt back further still. “I asked you a question.” Keith says, voice rumbling with the hint of a growl, and Kuron whimpers, eyes squeezing shut.

“I want- I want you…” He manages, and Keith watches the way his throat works around a gulp, a shaky exhale following close behind.

“Want me to what?” Keith asks, fingers curling in a way that threatens another pull at Kuron’s hair, and he takes pleasure in watching the way Kuron’s eyes widen slightly.

“I want you to fuck me- please, Keith, I want it so bad…”

Keith hums, releasing the grip on Kuron’s hair and instead rubbing at his scalp, smiling softly as Kuron’s eyes flutter, staring at Keith’s face obediently.

“Good boy, asking for it so nicely…” Keith leans down and kisses him, threading his fingers through the long tresses as he cups the back of Kuron’s head, sucking at his lip.

He hears movement at his six, feels hands run up his sides and down to pull down his pants, tug off his boots, and Keith lets them. He’s engrossed with Kuron’s mouth even as Shiro presses along his back, and Keith can feel the way his erection slides between his slightly parted legs, friction against the underside of his still clothed dick, making him shiver.

Shiro takes ahold of a hip and rocks forward slightly, pulling back enough to remove Keith’s underwear, pulling them down to meet his pants around his knees on the mattress, then pushes forward, Keith closing his legs and smirking into his and Kuron’s kiss when Shiro groans, hips bucking.

“Fuck,” Shiro taps at Keith’s thigh, and his legs open again, feeling that familiar chill of the lube that Shiro spreads between his thighs, the underside of his dick, fully ridding of Keith’s pants and boxers, chucking them aside. Shiro has Keith push his thighs together before he’s easing between them, hips rocking, both him and Keith making a pleasured sound in tandem.

“Pass that,” Keith manages, Kuron chasing his lips, and Shiro presses the bottle of lube into his open hand, Keith’s fingers curling around it and bringing it up between himself and Kuron. “Is this what you want?” He asks, and is met by heavy eyes and a quick nod.

“Please…” Kuron says, panting, and Keith smirks, rewarding him with a kiss as he uncaps the lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to spread the slick substance and warm it some, before he reaches down between Kuron’s spread thighs.

Keith makes quick work of fingering Kuron open, Shiro thrusting unhurried between his thighs, all the while, and Kuron begs so pretty beneath Keith, throwing his head back with a stilted moan or gasp each time Keith’s fingers rub against his prostate.

Shiro pulls back as Keith lines himself up, Kuron’s legs wrapping around him and pulling him closer, as if entirely by instinct, swallowing thickly and looking down to watch as Keith presses home, and Keith stares, almost in awe, as those gunmetal grey eyes roll back before squeezing shut, Kuron’s lips parting with a moan.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby…” Keith says, hand coming down to grip Kuron’s hip, the other going to the underside of a thigh, hiking his leg up. Giving Kuron a moment to get used to the stretch, Keith places kisses to Kuron’s calf, shifting forward and letting Kuron hook his leg over Keith’s shoulder, flexible as he draws Keith closer with it alone, lifting up partway and meeting him in a kiss.

“Fuck me,” Kuron whispers against Keith’s lips, tilting his head back. “Please, Keith…please, fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Keith smiles down, stealing a quick kiss before he’s sitting up, spreading his legs to gain leverage starting to thrust with a pace that’s quick from the word go. Kuron’s arms raise, fingers curling into the sheets beneath his head as he’s jostled up the mattress some with the force of it.

Keith vaguely registers Shiro swearing, and he spares a glance his way, met with the sight of Shiro sitting on the other side of the bed, legs spread, three fingers knuckle-deep inside himself, gaze dark and almost predatory as he watches. Shiro meets Keith’s eye with a smirk, exhaling a breathless chuckle and twisting his wrist, tilting his head back with a groan as he no doubt pushes against all the right spots.

“Fuck…” Keith groans, turning back to Kuron who’s staring up at him, cheeks flushed and hair sprawled, a strand of it caught at the corner of his mouth. Keith rakes his gaze down, over that heaving chest and taught abdomen, to his cock, hard and dripping over the planes of his stomach, twitching with every thrust Keith gives against his prostate.

He’s letting out these small moans with every thrust that go straight to Keith’s dick, his fingers flexing with their grip on the underside of Kuron’s thigh, no doubt leaving bruises in their wake, his pace increasing and drawing out the prettiest sounds. Kuron’s getting close, Keith can tell, gritting his teeth and upping the ante even more so, just to watch the way Kuron’s eyes roll back into his head and his mouth falling open as he cums, untouched, over his own stomach, the force of his pleasure strong enough to have ropes of it hitting his chest, colouring it sticky and white.

The sight of that paired with the sensation of Kuron clenching around Keith’s dick is enough to send him over the edge, giving a few final sharp thrusts before he’s stilling as deep as he can get, panting and cumming inside, looking down at Kuron all the while, the other man biting his lip with a small whimper, falling lax against the bed, basking in his post-orgasmic high.

Keith carefully eases Kuron’s leg down, onto the mattress, rubbing at the muscle slowly to relieve any tension or strain as he does so, and Kuron smiles up at him, dazed. “That was amazing…” He murmurs, voice hoarse, and Keith nods, threading his fingers through Kuron’s hair, pushing it back and off of his face.

“Keith-” Shiro suddenly groans from the other side of the bed, and Keith looks toward him, practically writhing on the mattress. “I’m close…”

Keith carefully pulls out of Kuron letting the man relax against the sheets and crawls over toward Shiro, kissing him slow, swallowing his moan when Keith lifts a hand to join Shiro’s on his cock.

It doesn’t take long for Shiro to gasp against Keith’s lips, to buck and tense, cumming in thick ropes between them, over Keith’s hand.

Keith smiles, pressing his and Shiro’s foreheads together while the others’ breathing begins slowing down.

“That better…?” Keith asks, met with a huff of a laugh and a nod, hazel eyes meeting his warmly.

“Much, thank you…”

Keith nods in kind, reaching up with his clean hand to run his fingers through Shiro’s light hair, the fluorescent blue of the bedroom lights highlighting it, making the strands almost glow.

Shiro pushes forward, until Keith’s lying on his back next to Kuron, Kuron immediately snuggling up to one side, Shiro to the other.

“I want you to fuck me, next time.” Shiro says, his fingers tracing idle patterns down Keith’s stomach and up across his chest.

Keith exhales heavily, staring at the ceiling.

“You two are going to be the death of me…” He murmurs. “Insatiable.”

Both Shiro and Kuron snicker, pressing kisses to each of Keith’s cheeks.

“What a way to go though, right?” Shiro whispers, his lips pressed to the underside of Keith’s jaw, near his ear.

“What a way to go…” Keith agrees, but he’s smiling, holding the two men he loves close.

**Author's Note:**

> And that, is that. 
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think, or leave some kudos to make my night.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com) (heed nsfw, but if you're here you're probably okay with that)
> 
> Or check out my [Writing Blog](http://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) where you can see my other work and request a drabble or commission a fan fiction from me.


End file.
